


A Spell of Yugi

by embryolk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryolk/pseuds/embryolk
Summary: Scenarios between you and the King of Games.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. First Sight

You smiled at him sweetly and he loved that smile of yours instantly.

You visibly became nervous when he mischievously touched your hair unprovoked. You didn't pull away, you didn't really want to.

It was the first time he saw you and that moment was so sweet to him. 

He never forgot about you from that day forward.

"My name is Yugi," he told you.

You told him your name and you spoke for the remainder of the night. You even walked together to a 24 hour cafe after that Kaiba Corp Business Party.

There was a connection that manifested itself the first instant of acknowledging each other's existence. 

You were like an angel to him and, just because he wanted to, he gave you a rose the next time he saw you.

"Tell me more about yourself," he requested.

You told him all your likes, your dislikes, and what you did for a living. He was attentive and asked so many questions. You asked him your own questions as well, to which he answered with confidence and sincerity.

He asked if you were seeing anyone, to which you just shook your head sheepishly in response.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" This was a question asked for the first time in months since the party.

He asked because for the first time in his life, that night of the party, he believed in it. 

He asked about your pain when you felt comfortable to open up about it since you trusted him and he trusted you. 

He asked if your heart for that moment was taken, because his heart had been stolen by someone. 

And that someone was you. 

He had only hoped your heart was open for him to take as well.

Only if you wanted it to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended definition of "Spell" for the title: "a short period; a period spent in an activity"; and my favorite and obvious one "a state of enchantment caused by a magic spell."


	2. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here again! Yay! This little drabble isn't as poetic as the last one. It is also unrelated to the last chapter (or you can tie it together if you try hard enough *wink*).

Yugi didn't feel musically versed and he thought he wasn't particularly good at singing either. The times he did he was too shy to go all out and when he did belt his little heart out it was when he had one too many drinks with Joey and Tristan at the Karaoke bar. 

There were a few people that he cared deeply about and few that stayed in his heart. There were some people that he needed and others that he couldn't forget. And you were just on top of all those lists.

He wanted to do something special and finally confess his feelings for you.

He felt like he was wasting his time thinking about you rather than taking the step to be more than just friends. 

He wanted to be there waking up next to you, he wanted to hold you longer than a friend would ever be able to when you both went in for hugs, he wanted to kiss your tears away when you cried rather than comforting you by placing a simply hand on your shoulder, he wanted to hold your face and finally be able to kiss you.

Of course, you saw each other almost daily and for him it was enough to simply have a friendship. Though he felt like he would forever regret it if he didn't finally tell you how he felt.

You instilled a passion in him to express all he wanted to you in every way possible and one of those ways was going to be through music oddly enough.

"Finally Yugi!" Tea said through the laptop on Yugi's desk chair squealing. "That's such a romantic idea!"

"Wow! Really Yug’?" Joey, who sat on the floor with, leaned back on the carpet and scratched his head when Yugi finally expressed the plan to write a song for you as his form of confession. "Writing a song isn't particularly easy, how do you even do it? Do you know how to play an instrument? I would know this though of course, and I don't think ya do!"

"When there's a will there's always a way Joey," Tristan said. "Yugi's also's got some connections if you know what I mean." Tristian nudged Yugi playfully.

"Hm," Joey pouted a bit, knowing immediately what Tristan was implying. "I really doubt money-bags will try to help Yugi with some"— Joey turned mildly serious, his expression haughty—" _asinine waste of time and energy. What Yugi needs to be doing is working on his project progress report. And it WILL be submitted by the deadline or else! No distractions!_ "

Tristan laughed. "Ha! That was pretty good Joey. Yugi would just say”— Tristan cleared his throat, trying to impersonate his friend—“ _Lay off Kaiba, you’ll get the stupid report when you get that stick out of your ass. You’re not even my boss!”_

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. “That’s not exactly how that conversation went.”

“It’s a gist, it’s a gist,” Joey said, waving his hand limply and playfully. “Anyway, how are you planning on doing the song anyway Yuge?”

“Yugi will figure it out,” Tea said, her voice cheerful and confident. “He always does.”

“Do you need our help, Yugi?” Tristan offered.

Yugi nodded at him. “I want to make it extra special, so if you all wouldn’t mind helping me.”

“You’re such a softy,” Joey gave Yugi the widest grin. “Of course we’ll help you!”

Yugi was thankful to have friends that would support him in his endeavour. That same night they spent a few hours making a plan to make the confession worthwhile (without the help of Seto Kaiba of course).


End file.
